Angel and Demon
by Kiraleyn
Summary: Alors que Kurt, connu comme Nigthcrawler ou encore Diablo, vit une vie des plus difficile en Allemagne, les X-Men le trouve et lui en offre une toute autre.


- **Démon ! Va-t'en** **!**

 **\- Ordure, va moisir ailleurs !**

 **\- Ne remet plus les pattes ici, animal !**

Je suis habitué à être traité comme ça à présent. Après tout, je suis une bête de foire.

Aujourd'hui je me prépare pour une énième représentation ; j'appartiens à un grand cirque allemand et je suis en quelque sorte leur mascotte. Bien sûr, je suis aussi mal traité dans le cirque qu'à l'extérieur, tout le monde me prend pour un démon alors même que je ne fais que me promener.

Alors je ne sors plus. De toute façon, on m'apporte ma nourriture et mon eau dans une gamelle, dans ma cage, que l'on pose au milieu de mon foin qui me sert de couchette. Pourtant, je savais qu'il y avait une roulotte de libre mais pour le cirque, ma place était en cage, aux côtés des fauves.

Je me suis lié d'amitié avec eux qui ont finalement accepté ma présence. À présent, ils m'écoutent au doigt et à l'œil, j'ai une plus grande autorité sur eux que leur dresseur qui ne faisait que les fouetter quand ils faisaient mal un tour.

 **\- Et maintenant, mesdames** **et messieurs... Diablo !** s'écria le présentateur.

Les rideaux s'ouvraient sur moi alors que je portais une tenue de cirque rouge blanche et noire, avec un haut de forme sur la tête. Je suis sur un monocycle et jongle avec quatre couteaux acérés tout en pédalant.

J'effectuais plusieurs acrobaties avant de retourner en coulisse. Là, à l'abri des regards, le dirigeant du cirque venait me voir et m'ouvrait la cage, m'intimant d'y retourner. Je m'exécutais et m'asseyais dans la paille, patientant, alors que l'on me remettait des chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Soudain, les rideaux du chapiteau s'ouvrirent et le soleil pénètra sous les toiles tirées. Ébloui, je me couvrais les yeux et me cachais sous mon chapeau.

 **\- Il est** **là, professeur.** Fit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Il parlait anglais, pas allemand comme tous les autres. Mais je ne relevais pas le regard, même lorsque la porte de ma cage fut presque arrachée. Je sursautais et risquais un regard, cachant mon corps. Recroquevillé comme j'étais, l'homme face à moi ne pouvait rien voir de mon corps si spécial.

 **\- Viens vite, je** **n'ai pas** **que** **ça à** **faire** **!** Râla-t-il en commençant à sortir.

Je sortis lentement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne et profitais que l'homme soit tourné pour attraper une longue veste à capuche. Je jetais mon chapeau et le suivis sans réfléchir, enfilant la veste pour me cacher dessous. Je me faisais le plus discret possible mais mes chaînes tintaient inlassablement, semblant irriter l'homme que je suivais.

Il tourna dans une ruelle et monta dans une voiture garée là. Il m'ouvrit la portière de l'intérieur et je compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le véhicule. Je montais et m'asseyais, collé à la vitre de la porte à présent fermée.

 **\- Tu ne poses** **aucune** **question ? T'es bizarre.** Dit l'homme assis à côté de moi à l'arrière.

 **\- Logan, ne soit pas comme** **ça ! Peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas, nous sommes** **en Allemagne.** Le réprimanda la conductrice.

Elle semblait plus jeune que l'homme mais surtout bien plus gentille. Elle démarra la voiture et roula pendant près d'une heure. Nous avions quitté la ville et lorsque nous descendions, nous nous trouvions au milieu de champs.

- **On est de** **retour, ouvrez.** Fit la femme au bord des blés.

Soudain, un avion apparut au milieu de nulle part, me faisant sursauter.

 **\- N'ai pas** **peur, viens.** Dit-elle amusée par ma réaction.

Elle tendit une main se voulant rassurante mais je m'en écartais, effrayé. Je montais à la suite de celui qu'elle appellait Logan et elle me suivit silencieusement. L'appareil n'était pas très grand mais très sophistiqué, je pouvais le dire sans être un expert.

- **Assieds-toi, le voyage risque** **d'être long.** Fit un jeune homme avec d'étrange lunette de soleil.

Je m'exécutais en m'asseyant par terre, dans le coin près du pont qui se ferme.

- **Tu peux venir sur les sièges, nous ne** **te voulons** **aucun mal.** Tenta-t-il en venant vers moi.

Effrayé, j'eus un mouvement de recul alors que mes chaines teintèrent à nouveau sous ma veste.

- **Tu as des** **chaînes ?** Me demanda-t-il choqué.

Je ne répondis pas, ignorant toujours ce qu'ils comptaient me faire. Peut-être était-ce mieux de rester dans ma cage ?

- **Scott, il n'a pas décroché** **un mot depuis** **que je** **l'ai** **trouvé** **mais il était dans une cage, dans** **un cirque.** Fit Logan en buvant une bière, attablé.

- **Ororo, on a quelque chose pour** **les** **lui** **couper ?** Demanda Scott à la femme.

 **\- Regarde dans le placard, je prends** **les commandes.** Répondit-elle en se mettant au pilotage de l'avion qui ne tarde pas à décoller.

Tout de suite, je me rendis compte que je n'avaisis plus aucun moyen de m'échapper en cas de problème. Je me mis à trembler de peur alors que Logan le remarquait.

- **T'as peur des** **avions ? Mais quelle** **mauviette** **!** Râla-t-il.

- **Logan, arrête ! C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il le prend !** Le gronda Scott.

On aurait dit un enfant qui se faisait reprendre par son professeur et cela m'amusa quelque peu, calmant mes tremblements. Le vol dura presque quatre heures sans que je ne bouge de ma place ou ne décroche un mot, ce qui semblait énerver Logan.

Lorsque le pont s'ouvrit, je me précipitais dehors, cherchant l'air frais. Un vent m'accueillis, commençant à emporter ma capuche avec lui. Je la rattrapa rapidement en voyant de nombreux jeunes gens s'approcher de l'avion.

Les trois autres descendirent de l'engin et passèrent à côté de moi.

\- **Viens, allons voir** **le professeur.** Me dit Ororo.

Je la suivis en silence alors que les jeunes suivaient la petite équipe.

- **Alors votre** **mission ?** Demanda l'un d'eux.

 **\- C'est un nouveau** **mutant ?**

 **\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

Mais alors que les questions fusaient, je trébuchais sur mes fers et me rattrapais à Logan devant moi. Celui-ci me lança un mauvais regard, m'effrayant. Je reculais alors de quelques pas alors qu'un élève demandait :

- **Pourquoi est-il enchaîné ? C'est un criminel ?**

 **\- Non, certainement** **pas ! Nous** **n'avons pas encore pu les lui retirer mais il** **en** **ai** **prisonnier.** Fit Ororo. Retournez à vos activités maintenant !

Les jeunes se dispersèrent alors, ne laissant que l'équipe. Je les suivis alors jusqu'à entrer dans une sorte de manoir. de nombreuses écritures étaient de partout mais je ne saivais pas bien lire l'anglais, alors je me contentais d'écouter. Nous étions à présent devant un bureau où était inscrit un nom où Ororo toqua avant d'entrer.

Un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant discutait avec un jeune. Il semblait le réprimander mais ne criait pas pour autant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'homme assis demanda au jeune de retourner en cours.

 _C'est une école ?_

- **Oui, pour surdoués.** Répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je sursautais et le regardais, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- C'est étrange, je peux seulement** **accéder** **à tes pensées... Loin de moi l'idée d'être oppressant** **mais je ne parviens** **à ne lire rien d'autre** **en toi.** Ajouta-t-il.

 _Parce que je ne le veux pas._

- **Je ne** **te veux** **aucun mal. Crois-moi, personne ici ne le veut.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à voix** **haute ?** Me demanda Logan exaspéré.

Je le fusillais du regard, même s'il ne le voyait pas. Il m'effraiyait autant qu'il m'énervait. Pourtant, j'ai bien remarqué que les élèves le fuyaient dans les couloirs. Comme s'ils le craignaient.

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?** Me demanda le vieil homme.

- **Et vous** **?** Demandais-je à voix haute cette fois.

Cela surprit ceux présent qui ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que je sache parler leur langue.

- **Tu sais parler et tu n'as pas décroché** **un mot de tout le** **trajet** **?!** S'énerva Logan.

Je l'ignorais, observant celui en fauteuil.

- **Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, fondateur de cette** **école pour** **surdoués.** Dit-il. **Les X-Men étaient en mission en Allemagne et ont entendu parler d'un démon qui terroriserai les enfants dans leur sommeil, appartenant à un** **cirque itinérant. Ils sont donc** **restés** **un peu plus** **longtemps** **pour te trouver et te sortir de là.**

 **\- Pourquoi m'aider** **?** Demandais-je méfiant.

- **Pourquoi te laisser dans le besoin ?**

 **\- Qui vous as dit que je l'étais ?**

- **Si tu veux retourner dans ta cage, libre à** **toi** **!** fit Logan en sortant.

- **Logan !** Lui cria Ororo en lui courant après.

- **Tu étais** **dans** **une** **cage ?** Fit Xavier choqué.

Je baissais le regard, ne voulant pas voir la pitié dans le sien.

- **Il porte également des chaînes mais il ne se laisse pas approcher par Logan qui aurait pu les** **lui** **enlever.** Ajouta Scott.

\- **Très bien, amène-le à Hank.** Dit le professeur.

 **\- Suis-moi.**

Je sortis donc du bureau à la suite de Scott qui m'emmena dans les couloirs, saluant ceux que nous croisions. Je ne faisais que regarder mes pieds, suivant l'odeur de mon guide. Nous descendions des escaliers et nous retournions sous terre, je pouvais le sentir.

Scott ouvrit une porte et je découvris une sorte d'atelier. Quelqu'un y travaillait au fond et lorsqu'il se retourna vers nous avec un grand sourire rempli de canine, je me crispais. Pas qu'il m'effrayais mais cela me surpris de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une apparence... différente.

Il du mal interpréter ma réaction car il tenta de me rassurer.

- **Je ne suis pas un méchant monstre, tu sais. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.** Dit-il gentiment.

 **\- Je ne vous** **crains** **pas. Je suis** **juste surpris.** Répondis-je.

Il me sourit et demanda le pourquoi de notre présence à Scott.

- **Je vois, je** **dois avoir** **quelque chose.** Dit-il en fouillant dans ses outils.

Il sortit une grande paire de cisailles et s'avança vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer, effrayé.

- **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ne** **t'inquiète pas**. Me dit-il en s'arrêtant.

Je fis de même et lui demanda de poser les cisailles à terre. Il le fit et je leur demandais de se retourner. Les deux mutants se regardèrent un instant et décidèrent de me faire confiance. Je me penchais et attrapais l'outil, dévoilant mes mains, si l'on peut les appeler comme ça.

Je n'avais que trois doigts et ma peau était bleue, me rendant repoussant. Je coupais alors mes fers qui tombèrent à terre alors que je reposais les cisailles à terre. Les deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement mais ne purent rien apercevoir de mon corps que j'avais déjà camouflé sous ma veste.

\- **Viens,** **allons** **à l'infirmerie.** **M** e dit Scott.

Je le suivis et nous remontions les escaliers. Encore une fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi dans les couloirs, me rendant mal à l'aise. Scott s'arrêta devant une porte qu'Ororo ouvrit.

\- **Entre, je vais m'occuper** **de toi.** Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Scott s'en allait alors qu'elle fermait la porte et s'asseyait sur sa chaise. Elle me fit signe de prendre place sur le lit et me demanda :

 **\- Tu es blessé ?**

Je ne répondis pas.

- **Tu veux bien enlever ta** **veste ? Je ne ferai que regarder si tu veux.**

Méfiant, je me levais et me mis dans un coin.

- **D'accord, je ne te force** **pas. Prends ton temps. Je te laisse des bandages et du** **désinfectant mais sache que tu peux toujours** **venir** **me trouver.** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle sortit ensuite, me laissant seul. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je sortis de la pièce et vérifiais qu'il n'y est personne dans les couloirs. Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à l'extérieur et remarquais que personne ne me retenait. Je me dirigeais alors directement vers le grand portail, au bout de la grande allée.

Mais à mi-chemin, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Un groupe d'élèves arrivait droit sur moi, des sourires malsains sur leurs lèvres.

\- **Alors,** **t'es** **nouveau ? Les profs ne veulent rien** **nous dire pour** **le moment.** Fit l'un d'eux en me barrant la route.

Je les ignorais et repris mon chemin.

- **Hey, ne m'ignore** **pas** **!** Cracha-t-il en m'attrapant la veste et en me tirant en arrière.

Je me retrouvais les fesses au sol et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je vis les regards terrifiés qui se posaient sur moi. Je ne comprids que trop tard que mon visage était à découvert et que tous pouvaient voir mes oreilles pointues, mes yeux dorés et mes canines. Mais surtout ma peau bleue.

 **\- C'est un** **démon** **!** S'écria une fille en reculant effrayée.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même alors que le garçon se rapprochait de moi, menaçant. Il leva le poing, prêt à l'abattre sur moi. La routine recommençait, peu importe où j'allais. Alors que j'attendais le coup, il ne vint pas.

J'osais un regard par-dessus mes bras et vis le jeune qui était dans le bureau du professeur à mon arrivée.

\- **Warren, qu'est-ce que tu** **fais ?** Fit le garçon surpris par l'action du jeune.

 **\- Le touche** **pas ! Prends-toi en a** **quelqu'un de ta** **taille !** Fit Warren apparemment énervé.

Surpris, je remis ma capuche et me relevais. Alors que le jeune allait frapper Warren par un coup bas, je l'attrapais et nous téléportais à l'entrée du manoir. Surpris et confus, Warren ne bougeait pas alors que je le traînais derrière moi, à l'abri des regards.

Je courais jusqu'à rejoindre la sortie de derrière, menant à un immense jardin. Je tirais Warren jusqu'à un banc entouré de buisson, assez éloigné du manoir. Je me laissais tomber sur le banc, essoufflé et m'y accroupis.

Warren s'assit en silence et finit par me demander :

 **\- C'était toi ? Qui nous a** **bougé** **super** **vite** **comme** **ça ?**

Je secouais la tête sous ma capuche et dis simplement :

 **\- Je nous** **ai téléporté. C'est mon pouvoir.**

 **\- La téléportation ? C'est trop cool !**

Je sursautais, surpris par sa réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

 **\- Tu peux enlever ta capuche avec moi, tu sais ?**

 **\- Je ne préfère pas...**

 **\- Il n'y a personne aux alentours et puis, j'ai déjà vu ton visage.**

Je me crispais alors et me collais à l'extrémité du banc.

 _Qui me_ _dit_ _qu'il_ _ne va pas me frapper lui aussi ?_

- **Il ne le fera pas, ne** **craint rien** **de Warren.** Fit la voix de Xavier derrière nous.

Il approchait, accompagné d'Ororo qui nous souriait gentiment.

\- **Que s'est-il passé** **là-bas ?** Demanda-t-il alors.

 **\- Ils ont** **voulu embêter... euh...** commence Warren qui beugua sur mon nom.

- **Nigthcrawler.** Dis-je alors.

Je pus lire la surprise sur leur visage, ils devaient bien se douter que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom.

- **Ils s'en sont pris à Nigthcrawler** **mais lorsqu'ils ont vu son visage, ils** **ont pris** **peur et ont voulu** **le** **frapper.** Expliqua alors Warren.

\- **Quel est le problème avec son** **visage** **?** Demanda Ororo surprise.

- **Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Je ne le** **trouve pas effrayant moi... Je ne comprends pas leur réaction...**

 **\- Tu ne me trouve pas** **effrayant** **?** Répètais-je étonné.

- **Pas du tout. Et ce n'est pas le professeur ou Tornade qui vont te juger.**

J'observais alors les deux professeurs qui me souriaient avec bienveillance. Je respirais un grand coup et enlevais ma capuche, découvrant mon visage et mes mains.

- **Tu as des yeux magnifiques maintenant que je les vois** **de** **près !** S'exclama Warren avec un sourire.

Gêné, j'eus un mouvement de recul avant de tourner mon visage vers les deux professeurs.

- **D'où le surnom** **Diablo ! Pourtant, tu es** **si mignon.** Fit remarquer Ororo.

- **Tu n'as rien d'un diable, en** **effet.** Ajouta le professeur.

J'étais heureux d'être accepté comme j'étais, quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je remis rapidement ma capuche, surprenant les autres qui n'avaient rien entendu. Ils comprirent en voyant Scott arriver avec le groupe de plus tôt.

Aussitôt, je voulus partir en courant mais Warren me rattrapa, m'en empêchant.

 **\- Ils ne te** **feront rien.** Me dit-il en me lâchant.

Pour seul réponse, je me cachais derrière son dos, effrayé.

 **\- Voilà les fautifs.** Fit Scott.

 **\- Merci, Ororo** **et toi pouvez y** **aller.** Dit le professeur. **Quant à vous, venez par là.**

Le groupe s'avança, redoutant le professeur.

\- **Excusez-vous auprès de Nigthcrawler.** Dit-il fermement.

- **Ce n'est pas** **un nom** **ça !** S'exclama le garçon.

- **Je t'interdis de te moquer de lui de** **la sorte. Personne ne te juge pour tes pouvoirs, alors fais de même avec tes camarades.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas** **mon camarade** **!**

Le garçon et moi nous étions exclamés en même temps, nous surprenants tous deux.

- **Ce n'est pas ainsi** **que cela fonctionne ici. Vous serez tous puni, travaux généraux pour chacun** **d'entre vous.** Fit le professeur avant de partir. **Et excuse-toi.** Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître de notre vision.

- **Et puis quoi** **encore ?! En plus d'être puni, je devrai me** **rabaisser à** **m'excuser** **?!** Pesta le garçon en partant, suivi de sa bande.

Warren s'apprêtait à les poursuivre mais je l'en empêchais.

 **\- Ne fais rien, tu** **vas t'attirer** **des ennuis. Et puis, les travaux sont pour tout** **le monde.** Dis-je.

 **\- Même nous ? Mais on n'a rien** **fait !**

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas du** **lever la main.**

 **\- Peut-être mais et toi ?**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas** **dû** **naître**. Dis-je en partant en direction du manoir, laissant Warren là.

Je montais les escaliers jusqu'au toit d'où j'avais une vue magnifique. J'entendis alors quelqu'un arriver et reconnus l'odeur de Logan. Lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne me retournais même pas, il vint s'adosser à la rambarde sur laquelle j'étais accroupis.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seul ?** me demanda-t-il.

 **\- J'observe et** **je réfléchi. Je peux te poser la même question.**

 **\- Je suis là pour les mêmes raisons.**

Étrangement, je ne le trouvais plus effrayant en ce moment.

 **\- Tu es** **comme moi.** Finit-il par dire.

 **\- Pas du tout. Toi, tu sembles** **humain.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

Je soupirais et relevais lentement ma capuche, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas du genre à me juger. Mais lorsqu'il voit mon visage, il sourit.

 **\- Tu n'es pas** **si différent** **de moi. Nous sommes traités comme des animaux** **et rejetés** **des autres.** Dit-il en observant l'horizon alors que le soleil se couchait **. Mais toi, t'es mignon au moins.**

 **\- Et toi t'as** **la** **classe.** Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas souris et cela me fit du bien, je devais l'avouer. Logan et moi restions un moment sur le toit, jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne nous appelle par télépathie.

- **On vous cherche** **partout, venez manger, on** **vous attend.** Dit-il avant de quitter nos têtes.

- **Je déteste** **quand** **il fait ça...** marmonnais-je.

- **Et ce ne sera pas** **la** **dernière** **fois.** Râla Logan avant de descendre.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la grande cantine, où tous les élèves et professeurs étaient rassemblés pour le repas. J'avais bien sûr remis ma capuche dans les escaliers, cachant à nouveau mon visage. J'attirais de nouveau les visages, surtout en arrivant aux côtés de Wolverine.

- **Nigthcrawler** **!** M'appella Warren assis au bout d'une table.

Remarquant qu'il était seul, je me dirigeais vers lui et m'assis en face. Il me sourit et me demanda pourquoi je n'enlevais pas ma capuche.

- **Tu n'as** **rien à craindre, personne n'osera dire quoi que ce soit devant** **les profs.** Ajouta-t-il.

 **\- Mais que feront-ils lorsqu'ils ne** **seront plus là...** murmurais-je.

\- **Je resterai avec toi si ça peut te rassurer.**

 **\- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça mais tu es seul à cause de moi.**

 **\- Pas à cause** **de toi...** **Par mon caractère. J'ai tendance à trop dire ce que je pense et ça** **me** **retombe** **dessus.**

 **\- L'honnêteté n'est pas** **un défaut** **mais** **une qualité. Les autres ne devraient pas t'éloigner** **pour cela mais te garder auprès d'eux.**

Warren me regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné de mes propos. Je lui lançais alors un regard interrogatif.

 **\- T'es bien le premier à me dire ça et à m'approcher** **sans** **peur** **!** Rigola-t-il **. Peut-être parce que tu ne me connais** **pas encore. Viendra un moment où tu** **partiras** **toi** **aussi...** ajouta-t-il tristement.

 **\- Pourquoi le** **ferais-je ? Je n'ai aucun droit de juger les autres par mon apparence.**

 **\- Tu ne diras** **sûrement plus ça dans quelques jours, quand tu te seras** **fait des amis.**

 **\- Ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais...**

 **\- C'est** **déjà fait.**

Je levais le regard vers lui, perdu.

 **\- Nous** **sommes amis à partir de maintenant !** Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le lui rendis sous ma capuche et nous finissions de manger. Après le repas, Ororo m'expliqua un peu le fonctionnement de l'école.

 **\- Nous prenons tous les repas ensemble et une classe te** **sera** **attribuée** **demain. Tu** **dois également partager ta chambre avec un** **garçon** **du dortoir. Puisque tu à l'air de bien t'entendre** **avec Warren, nous avons décidé de vous mettre ensemble.**

Je cherchais du regard mon nouvel ami mais il avait déjà disparu. Le remarquant Tornade reprit.

- **Il doit déjà être dans** **votre chambre. Le lit** **inoccupé** **est** **pour toi. Tu peux aller te coucher, Warren te réveillera demain.**

Alors que je m'éloignais vers les dortoirs qu'elle m'avait indiqué plus tôt, elle me rappella avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Et enlève ta** **capuche ! Tu ne crains** **rien ici !**

Elle disparut au détour du couloir, me laissant seul. Dit ça aux abrutis qui s'en sont pris à moi... Je poursuivis ma route jusqu'à la chambre indiquée et toquais, attendant le grommellement de l'autre côté qui m'autorisait à ouvrir. J'ouvris lentement et timidement la porte, découvrant Warren, assis au rebord de la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il me reconnut, il se leva d'un coup et me demande ce que je faisais là.

 **\- Je dois... partager ta chambre...** dis-je timidement.

Je me rendis alors compte que lui ne le voulait peut-être pas.

 **\- C'est génial ! Jusque-là, j'avais de la chance que nous soyons impairs, j'ai pu rester seul.** **Mais partager ma chambre avec toi ne me pose aucun problème !** Fit-il ravi.

Je le dévisageais alors qu'il s'écroulait sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Tu peux enlever ton** **manteau ici**. Dit-il alors.

Je le fis, dévoilant mon uniforme de cirque que je portais toujours. Je le cachais, gêné, l'ayant momentanément oublié mais Warren le vit.

 **\- Ne te cache pas de qui** **tu es. Ce n'est pas une honte de travailler dans un cirque.** Dit-il.

 **\- Mais la façon dont J'étais** **traité si.** Dis-je en posant ma veste sur mon lit déjà fait.

 **\- Il doit y avoir des vêtements pour** **toi dans l'armoire.**

Je l'ouvris et trouvais un long t-shirt que j'enfilais après avoir retiré ma chemise de cirque rouge, dévoilant mon dos à Warren.

- **Qu'est-ce que** **c'est** **?** S'écria-t-il en voyant cela.

Je ne me rendais plus comte du nombre de cicatrices qui marquent mon corps mais celles présentes dans mon dos, étant les plus impressionnantes, étonnèrent grandement Warren qui s'approcha de moi. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur mes anciennes blessures mais aussi sur les plus récentes, me faisant frissonner.

 **\- Tu as mal ?**

Je ne répondis pas, ignorant si j'avais le droit de me plaindre ici.

- **Night, t'aurais** **dû** **le** **dire ! Ça peut être** **grave !** S'exclama-t-il.

\- **Night** **?** Fis-je surpris.

Il sourit et dit :

- **C'est plus court !**

Je baissais le regard et enfilais le long t-shirt, cachant mes blessures des yeux de mon ami. J'enlevais ensuite mon pantalon et mis tout dans un coin.

 **\- On devrai** **aller se coucher, il faut se lever tôt demain pour** **les cours.** Dit Warren en se jetant sur son lit.

Il ne semblait pas avoir oublié mes cicatrices, je pensais bien en entendre encore parler. Je m'installais alors sur mon lit plus calmement et testais le matelas. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en sentant sa douceur et son confort.

- **Tes** **yeux brillent tellement tu es heureux.** Fit-il amusé. **Tu n'as jamais vu un lit ou quoi ?**

 **\- Non, jamais.** Répondis-je émerveillé.

C'était tellement mieux que la paille.

- **Mais tu dormais** **où alors ?**

Cette fois, je ne répondis pas et me couchais en observant le plafond.

- **Bonne nuit, Night.**

 **\- Bonne** **nuit.**

Mais malgré que peu de temps après je savais que Warren dormait à sa respiration plus lente et régulière, je ne parvins pas à fermer les yeux. Trop de choses c'étaient passés en moins de 24h. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais encore en Allemagne dans un cirque, en tant que bête de foire.

Je soupirais, me tournant et retournant dans mon lit pourtant si confortable mais incapable de m'amener le sommeil. Les quelques moments où j'avais fermé les yeux, je me réveillais tout de suite après, hanté par mes cauchemars.

Toujours les mêmes. Je voyais mes dresseurs me fouetter pour avoir mal interprété un numéro, je me faisais lapider par la foule en extase...

Je me réveillais un énième fois en sursaut et ne peux retenir quelques larmes de couler. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je l'avais déjà trop fait enfant. Mais des sanglots sortirent de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et cela sembla sortir Warren de son sommeil.

Il se lèva et se précipita vers moi, inquiet.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va** **pas ?** Me demanda-t-il alors en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je me roulais en boule, cachant mon visage dans mes bras, alors que mes larmes ne cessaient de couler.

\- **Ce n'est rien, ça va passer... comme d'habitude...** dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- **Parle-moi et ça** **passera** **à jamais. Le professeur a dit que partager ses souffrances permet de s'en** **délivrer.**

 **\- Je ne pense... pas...**

 **\- Je ne peux pas te laisser pleurer comme ça en pleine nuit, Night !**

 **\- Si** **tu peux... retourne te coucher...**

 **\- Pas tant que tu ne te seras** **pas endormi.** Fit-il catégorique.

Je ne répondis pas et mes larmes se calmèrent finalement alors que je sentais le sommeil venir. Je fermais les yeux, agrippant inconsciemment la chemise de nuit de Warren. Je ne me souvenais pas quand je m'étais endormi mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis mon ami à mes côtés, hors de la couette.

Je me relèvais rapidement, le faisant tomber du lit sans le vouloir. Je m'excusais et l'aidais à se relever.

 **\- Dur comme** **réveil...** marmonna-t-il endormis.

- **Désolé...**

Il me sourit et se lèva pour se préparer. Je fis de même, enfilant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avec un veston de la même couleur.

 **\- Ça te va super** **bien** **!** Remarqua Warren en souriant.

J'enfilais ensuite ma longue veste, cachant le reste de mon corps mais Warren me l'enleva et la jeta par la fenêtre en l'ouvrant rapidement. Je regardais le tissu tomber lentement, porté par le vent, sans vraiment comprendre. Je me penchais à la fenêtre et dis :

- **Tu sais que je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'elle** **ne se pose pour me téléporter et la récupérer ?**

 **\- Je sais. Mais puisque nous allons être en retard pour le petit déjeuner, tu** **n'auras** **pas** **le** **temps** **de la regarder** **tomber ! Aller, on y** **va !** Dit-il en me poussant hors de la chambre.

Je voulais me cacher derrière lui alors que le couloir grouillait de jeunes se rassemblant dans le calme pour le premier repas de la journée. Les regards se tournaient vers moi quand je passais, me faisant baisser les yeux alors que je m'accrochais au dos de Warren.

 **\- C'est qui lui ?**

 **\- Il est bizarre...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il** **fait là ?**

Toutes ces voix, je les entendais distinctement, même s'ils étaient éloignés.

 **\- Tu** **les** **entends ?** Comprit Warren en s'asseyant.

Je fis de même, regardant avec une soudaine attention mes mains.

\- **Alors** **tu as une super** **ouïe** **!** S'exclama-t-il impressionné.

Je levais le regard et vis Ororo approcher avec un grand sourire.

- **Contente que tu te** **montres** **! Tu as vraiment de** **beaux** **yeux** **!** **Je** **voudrais te présenter aux autres, viens.**

 **\- Non, je ne préfère pas...**

 **\- Tout le monde te** **regarde** **déjà. Montre-leur** **que tu ne te laisseras** **pas marcher sur les pieds et** **personne ne** **te cherchera.** Dit Logan en passant.

- **Depuis** **quand il t'apprécie** **lui ?** Fit Warren surprit.

\- **Hier**. Répondis-je.

 **\- Ne l'écoute pas, personne ne doit chercher** **la** **bagarre ici.** Fit Ororo qui m'attendait toujours.

Je me levais alors sous les encouragements de Warren et suivis la professeure. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de toutes les tables déjà tournées vers nous.

- **Bonjour à** **tous ! J'espère** **que vous** **avez tous** **bien dormi. J'aimerai vous présenter le nouvel élève** **ici, Nigthcrawler. Soyez gentil avec lui, il ne connait rien de** **l'endroit et des règles, à vous de les lui apprendre.**

Après ça, je repartis m'asseoir alors que tous me suivaient du regard, me rendant mal à l'aise. J'entendis chacun de leurs murmures et je savais que je ne tiendrai pas éternellement. Je mangeais donc rapidement et fus l'un des premiers à quitter la table, suivit de Warren qui me rattrapa dans le couloir.

 **\- Ils ont dit quelque chose de** **méchant ?** Me demanda-t-il.

 **\- Ils se** **posent des questions... mais...**

 **\- C'est dur** **? Je sais... Viens, allons devant** **la salle de classe.**

Je le suivis alors pour notre premier cours de la journée. Les professeurs étaient indulgents avec moi, qui n'avait eu aucune éducation décente. Warren m'aidait, même si ses propres notes ne volaient pas très haut. Les autres élèves me regardaient toujours avec peur ou jugement, me faisant toujours ressentir ce sentiment de malaise.

Mais Warren me défendait toujours et chaque soir, je rejoignais Logan sur le toit, où l'on avait commencé un rituel. Chaque jour, nous combattions au corps à corps, sans utiliser nos pouvoirs et moi ma queue. Nos combats n'étaient jamais pris au sérieux, nous ne savions donc pas qui était le plus fort de nous deux.

Le temps passa et l'hiver prit place, remplaçant l'automne. Je progressais lentement dans mon apprentissage mais sûrement. Warren, ayant parlé de mes blessures aux professeurs dans mon dos, m'avaient ainsi privé sans le vouloir des cours pratiques.

 **\- Tant que tu n'auras** **pas fait d'examen médical, il est hors de question** **que** **tu** **t'entraînes** **au combat.** Avait dit Ororo.

Bien sûr, cela ne m'empêchait pas de défier chaque jour Logan et lui ne s'en préoccupait pas. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que j'étais arrivé à cette école. Je ne m'étais rapproché de personne d'autre que Warren et lui était un loup solitaire que je suis le seul à pouvoir approcher sans crainte.

Cela étonnait toujours les professeurs qui ne se gênaient pas pour le faire remarquer à mon ami pour l'embêter. Ne participant pas aux cours pratiques, je ne connaissais toujours pas le pouvoir de Warren et je décidais alors de le lui demander comme cadeau de noël.

 **\- Mais c'est nul** **comme** **cadeau** **!** Rétorqua-t-il. **Je veux bien te montrer mais je t'offrirai autre chose, ne t'inquiètes** **pas** **!**

 **\- Non, ne m'offre rien, je ne pourrai rien te donner en retour** **!**

Il m'affirma qu'il s'en fichait bien et me traina jusqu'à la chambre. Là, il se concentra et deux magnifiques ailes blanches sortirent de son dos. Ébahi, je les regardaient émerveillé.

 **\- Pas trop** **surpris ?** Fit-il gêné.

- **Elles** **sont** **magnifiques** **! On dirait** **celles d'un** **ange...** Murmurais-je en m'approchant.

Je voulais les toucher mais peut-être cela dérangeait-il Warren. Pourtant, celui-ci tandis l'une de ces ailes, comprenant sûrement mon envie. Je caressais alors les plumes blanches avec attention, comme hypnotisé. Lorsque je m'éloignais, il rappella ses ailes en lui.

- **Tu n'es pas obligé d'attirer les regards toi** **au moins.** Dis-je finalement.

 **\- Avant, je ne savais pas** **faire ça, c'est** **le professeur qui me** **l'a appris. Je ne pouvais pas passer** **partout à cause de leur grande taille.**

 **\- Il** **est gentil...**

 **\- Ils le** **sont tous, même Logan** **sous ses airs de** **durs** **!** rigola-t-il.

Nous discutions ainsi de l'école dans la bonne humeur et cette routine durait depuis. Dans deux jours, c'était noël et la plupart des élèves étaient retournés auprès de leur familles pour ceux qui les acceptaient encore. Warren était resté sans explication, lui, sachant que je ne pouvais retourner chez moi, n'en ayant pas.

Le 25 au matin, nous descendions comme à notre habitude dans la cantine décorée de guirlandes et où trônait un grand sapin brillant de mille feux. Je fus émerveillé par toutes ces choses nouvelles pour moi et cela eu l'air d'amuser Warren.

- **Ne te moque pas... C'est la première fois que je fête Noël...**

 **\- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve juste magnifique que cette fête puisse encore faire briller les** **yeux** **d'un** **jeune adulte.** Répond-il avec un sourire.

Nous déjeunions tranquillement quand Ororo fit une annonce pour les quelques élèves qui restaient.

- **Venez dans une heure dans le hall d'entrée, nous ouvrirons** **là-bas tous** **nos cadeaux.** Dit-elle souriante.

Les élèves exprimèrent leur joies et impatiences et se dépêchèrent de finir de manger. Pas moi. Je n'étais pas si pressé de finir, je n'aurai rien de toute façon, alors pourquoi me dépêcher ? Warren le remarqua et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

 **\- J'ai toujours rêvé de cette fête...**

 **\- Mais ?** Insista-t-il.

 **\- Mais je me rends** **encore plus compte de ma solitude...**

Warren sembla vexé et fronça les sourcils.

\- **Comment peux-tu dire** **ça ? Je suis là moi !**

 **\- Mais... Une fois l'école terminée, tu partiras** **toi aussi...**

 **\- Tu comptes** **m'abandonner ? Comme les** **autres ?** Demande-t-il soudain triste, toute colère envolée.

- **C'est plutôt à moi** **de** **dire ça. Je suis un démon je te rappelle.**

 **\- Tu m'énerve** **!** Pesta-t-il avant de quitter la table.

D'un coup, je n'avais plus faim et me levais également. Logan m'appella et me demanda de le rejoindre à sa table.

- **Pourquoi vous disputez-vous le jour de** **Noël ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé, non ?**

 **\- Parce que** **c'est Noël justement...** Marmonnais-je tristement.

- **Écoutes, je ne sais pas** **ce qu'il vient de se passer mais Warren tient** **vraiment** **à toi. Tu devrai** **aller le voir et t'expliquer.**

J'étais surpris que ce conseil vienne de Logan mais je ne lui en étais que plus reconnaissant. Je sortis donc de la salle et suivis l'odeur de Warren. Elle m'emmena à l'extérieur, dans le froid, où je remarquais que la neige commençait à tomber pour venir recouvrir le sol.

Je devais me dépêcher de le retrouver ou je perdrai sa trace à cause du temps. Je courais dans la neige, mon nez et mes bouts de doigts irrités par le froid, n'étant pas couvert pour sortir par ce temps. J'arrivais dans le grand jardin et longeais à présent le cours d'eau.

J'avais perdu sa trace et désespérais alors. S'il ne voulait plus me voir, je serai réellement seul. Je ne me rendais compte que maintenant que mes paroles avaient dû être vraiment blessante pour lui. Je m'accroupis au pied d'un grand arbre et me recroquevillais sur moi-même.

Mes larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler alors que je ne pus contenir mes tremblements, même si j'ignorais s'ils étaient dû à la tristesse ou au froid. Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans la neige mais je ne lèvais pas le regard, trop occupé à me morfondre.

La personne s'assit à côté de moi mais j'avia smaintenant le nez bouché à cause de mes larmes et du froid, m'empêchant de l'identifier.

 **\- Pourquoi** **tu** **pleures** **?** Fit la voix de Warren.

Je relevais la tête d'un coup et le regardais, mes larmes coulant toujours. Je ne pus retenir un sanglot et lui demandais un nombre incalculable de fois pardon. Il me pris alors dans ses bras, me consolant quelque peu. Il m'apporta la chaleur dont j'avais besoin alors que je pleurais contre lui.

 **\- Night, pourquoi es-tu dans** **cet** **état ?** Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- **Parce que... je me suis rendu compte que j'avais** **été** **horrible avec toi... Je ne mérites** **pas** **que** **tu restes** **avec moi... je suis désolé...**

Je baissais le regard, mes larmes redoublant. Mais Warren me la releva en attrapant mon menton et dit :

\- **C'est vrai, j'ai** **été blessé. Mais tu l'as** **été autant** **que moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état.**

Il essuya alors les larmes sur mes joues, plongé dans mon regard.

 **\- Ils sont vraiment beaux...** murmura-t-il.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

- **Tes yeux.** Dit-il amusé. **Tu es beau Night, ne pense jamais le contraire.**

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je me jetais dans ses bras, le surprenant sûrement. Mais je sentis ses bras entourer mon dos alors que je pleurais sur son épaule. Cette fois, c'était des remerciements que je ne cessais de répéter.

Une fois ma crise passée, nous restions un moment comme ça, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin nous nous décollions, Warren me regarda avec un léger sourire. Il prit mon visage en coupe et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je répondis immédiatement à ce doux baiser et perdis mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que je sentais les siennes presser le bas de mon dos pour nous rapprocher encore un peu plus.

Un raclement de gorge nous poussa à nous séparer alors que gêné, je me cachais derrière Warren qui se retournait. Logan regardait ailleurs, gêné lui aussi.

- **On vous cherchait** **partout, rentrez, vous** **allez attraper** **la mort**. Dit-il en repartant.

Mort de honte, je suivis Warren qui m'attrapa la main et me tira derrière lui. Mais avant que nous ne rentrions, je le lâchais et lui expliquait.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée** **que** **les autres sache... tu auras** **des ennuis...**

 **\- N'importe quoi, aller, viens !**

Il m'attrapa de nouveau la main et me traîna derrière lui sans m'écouter. Heureux qu'il m'accepte ainsi, je souriais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Nous ouvrions tous nos cadeaux et n'ayant pas d'argent, je n'avais rien pu offrir à Warren.

Lui, m'a emballé un magnifique bonnet noir, couvrant mes oreilles. Je le remerciais alors qu'il m'embrassait. Je m'excusais de n'avoir rien pour lui mais il me rassura en me disant qu'en l'acceptant comme petit-ami, je lui offrais le plus beau des cadeaux.

Alors j'acceptais sans hésiter. Nous avions quartier libre pour la journée. Lorsque nous sommes retournés dans la chambre, je m'accroupis sur mon lit et demandais à Warren de m'écouter.

- **Je pense qu'après tout ce temps, je peux te dire** **la vérité. Comme tu** **peux** **t'en douter, Nightcrawler** **n'était que** **mon surnom, là-bas, on m'appelait** **Diablo.**

Il m'écoutait avec attention, comprenant que je parlais du cirque.

 **\- Mais j'ai** **un** **véritable** **nom. Kurt. Je ne l'ai pas dit car je ne supporte pas qu'il soit prononcé par des personnes en qui je n'ai** **pas confiance. Tu as mérité la mienne depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire...**

Warren vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras alors qu'il me murmurait :

 **\- C'est un magnifique prénom, Kurt.**

Il m'embrassa et la journée la plus belle de ma vie se déroula sans encombre. Mais quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous préparions tous le nouvel an, il se passa quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu. Magnéto apparut, grand ennemi du professeur et les X-Men ont été envoyé sur le terrain.

Seulement, une fois arrivé sur place, ils ne trouvèrent aucun moyen de sortir le mutant enfermé dans une cage pour des expériences. Aucun de leur pouvoir ne fonctionnait et ils étaient tous dépassés, ne sacahtn quoi faire. Le professeur nous convoqua d'urgence, Warren et moi et nous nous précipitons dans son bureau.

- **Je sais que vous n'êtes pas prêt, surtout toi Night mais je voudrai vous y envoyé, ils ont besoin** **de vos capacités**. Dit-il gravement.

 **\- Je me suis entraîné avec Logan, je** **suis prêt.** Dis-je confiant.

Le professeur accepta à contre-cœur et nous demanda d'attendre dehors notre chauffeur.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, montrez-moi l'endroit, je nous** **y téléporterai.** Dis-je déterminé.

- **Tu en** **es capable ? Te téléporter à deux sur une aussi grande** **distance** **?** Fit Warren inquiet.

\- **Certain**.

Le professeur accepta et me montra une photo du vieux laboratoire. Je nous y téléportais alors et nous nous retrouvions dans la neige, face au bâtiment.

 **\- C'est énorme** **ton** **truc** **!** S'exclama Warren.

J'ignorais la fatigue que cela m'avait coûté et entrais dans le bâtiment aux côtés de celui que j'aimais. Espérons que tout se passe bien. Nous retrouvions rapidement la trace de l'équipe qui nous accueillis avec surprise. Nous leur expliquions que c'était le professeur qui nous envoyez et j'observais à présent la cage.

Le mutant à l'intérieur est inconscient et paraissait jeune, du même âge que Warren et moi. Je m'approchais de la vitre avant de me téléporter à l'intérieur. J'attrapais le jeune et ressortis de la même façon de la cellule avec lui.

- **Heureusement que tu** **es venu. Le verre ne s'est même pas rayé face à** **nos attaques.** Fit Scott.

- **Sortons d'ici.** Fit Logan en partant.

Mais le bâtiment se mit soudain à trembler et commença à s'effondrer.

 **\- Courez, vite !** Cria Ororo.

Nous sortions tous en courant, Logan portant l'inconscient. Une fois à l'extérieur, un nuage de poussière nous piégea et mes yeux trop sensibles me privèrent de ma vue. Je dû les fermer et le bruit du bâtiment s'écroulant brouillait mes sens.

J'étais totalement perdu et je ne ressentis aucune présence à mes côtés. Je paniquais d'autant plus lorsque je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher et que je ne reconnaissais pas.

 **\- Tes pouvoirs** **sont** **très intéressants. Que dirais-tu de travailler pour** **moi ?** Fit la personne.

Sa voix résonnais à mes oreilles et j'étais incapable de le placer. J'entendis au loin mes amis m'appeler alors que je sentais l'air froid me frigorifier. J'entrouvrais mes yeux abimés pour voir Magnéto se trouver face à moi, lévitant.

Il se posa à seulement un mètre et me parla doucement.

- **Avec tes pouvoirs, nous pourrons** **faire de** **grandes choses. Viens avec moi, pourquoi rester avec eux ?**

 **\- Ce sont** **mes amis.**

 **\- Kurt !** M'appelait Warren plus loin.

La poussière se dissipa et je pus voir le groupe à seulement quelques mètres. Warren utilisa ses ailes pour dégager notre vision et m'aperçus.

 **\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu seras** **accepté** **avec ton** **apparence ? Tu seras** **toujours différent.** Dit Magnéto.

 **\- Et ils m'ont accepté avec cette apparence.**

 **\- Seulement** **parce qu'ils ont besoin de ton pouvoir.**

 **\- Non, pas Warren !**

L'ange arrivait en volant à ras du sol mais avant qu'il ne nous atteigne, Magnéto érigea une barrière de métaux autour de nous, nous coupant du monde extérieur.

- **Puisque tu as l'air déterminé et fidèle, je vais utiliser** **une** **autre méthode. Le petit que vous avez sauvé, va mourir.**

Mon sang se glaça en entendant cela alors qu'il continuait.

 **\- Je leur donne l'antidote pour lui et eux si tu viens avec moi.**

 **\- Eux aussi** **?** Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

- **Vous avez** **tous été exposé au poison** **dans le laboratoire, surtout toi** **qui est entré dans la cage.**

 **\- Donnez-leur** **!**

 **\- Alors** **viens avec moi.**

Magnéto retira la barrière qu'il avait créé et me tendit la main. Tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, je vis le groupe me regarder avec de grands yeux.

- **Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu** **fais ?** Me demanda Warren en se posant au sol, dépité.

 **\- Reviens, Night !** M'appela Ororo inquiète.

 **\- Donnez-leur.** Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Magnéto déposa une petite mallette sur le sol enneigé alors que le groupe se mit à courir vers nous.

- **Téléporte-nous loin d'ici.** Fit Magnéto.

Je jetais un dernier regard à Warren, qui s'envolait vers nous. Mais il ne nous atteindra jamais, nous étions déjà en Allemagne, loin de tout, dans une forêt.

 **\- Tu sais où se trouve la statue de la** **liberté ?** Me demanda Magnéto.

Essoufflé par l'effort qu'il me demandait une seconde fois, j'attrapais son épaule et nous téléportais à nouveau. Je m'effondrais une fois arrivés et il me porta sur son épaule alors que nous nous enfoncions sous terre. Si les X-Men ne l'avais jamais trouvé jusque-là, c'était parce qu'il se terrait sous New York.

Au fil du temps, Magnéto m'envoyait en mission et je parvenais toujours à partir avant l'arrivée des X-Men. J'avais bien pensé à m'enfuir mais pendant que j'étais inconscient, à mon arrivée, Magnéto m'avait mis un collier qu'il pouvait faire exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau enchaîné à une vie que je ne souhaitais pas. Je faisais le mal et mon surnom de démon m'allait à merveille, effrayant tout le monde. Mais un jour, Magnéto préparait quelque chose de plus gros.

Il emmena toute son équipe et nous nous retrouvions à l'extérieur, au pied de la statue.

- **Nous allons attaquer l'école** **du professeur.** Dit-il.

 **\- Les X-Men nous arrêteront avant que nous n'en** **en approchions.** Dit un homme.

 **\- Pas avec les pouvoir de Diablo.**

Tous se tournèrent vers moi alors que je leur demandais de se tenir les uns aux autres. Je nous téléportais alors à l'école, craignant ce qui allait se passer.

 **\- Soyez sans** **pitié !** Fit Magnéto en partant à la recherche de son éternel ennemi.

Les autres partirent au combat mais moi, je ne bougeais pas, effrayé. Seulement, des vents puissants repoussèrent les sbires de Magnéto et Tornade sortit du bâtiment, suivie par de nombreux autres mutants. Magnéto revint auprès de ses soldats qui attendirent ses ordres.

C'est alors qu'il m'appela. Serrant les poings, je m'avançais, me frayant un chemin parmi mon nouveau camp.

- **Tu seras** **en** **première ligne.** **Ah, et avant que l'envie de te suicider** **ne te vienne, je te préviens que j'ai mis le** **même collier aux** **prisonniers** **dans** **la base. Si tu exploses, ils** **subissent le** **même sort.** Me dit Magnéto.

- **Night, qu'est-ce que** **tu** **fais ?! Pourquoi es-tu parti** **avec** **lui ?** Me demanda Ororo.

 **\- Je suis Diablo...** dis-je la voix tremblante en m'avançant vers eux.

 **\- Débarrasse-toi d'elle.** Fit Magnéto.

Je me téléportais derrière Tornade et lui donnait un grand coup de coude dans la nuque, la faisant tomber, inconscience. J'étais au milieu de tous ceux qui me craignaient et voulaient ma mort. Mais je ne bougeais pas, je n'en avais pas la force.

Car face à moi se tenaient, Scott, le professeur, Logan et... Warren. Tous me regardaient avec attention et virent Ororo inconsciente. Scott se précipita vers elle et remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien. Il ne se préoccupait même pas de moi.

 _Fuyez._

 _Pourquoi le_ _devrions-nous_ _?_ Me demanda le professeur par télépathie.

 _Je ne peux rien pour vous._

 _Pourquoi as-tu changé_ _de_ _camp ? Tu me semblais_ _heureux avec Warren._

 _Je l'étais... Et si j'avais le choix, je reviendrai..._

 _Tu l'as. Reviens, Night._

 _Je ne peux pas..._

 _Pourquoi ?_

- **Arrête** **d'entrer dans** **sa tête, Charles !** Fit Magnéto énervé à quelques mètres de là.

Je repris conscience de la réalité et vis que j'étais encerclé et que la peur se lisait sur les visages de mes anciens camarades. Je regardais le professeur avec insistance et il sembla comprendre. Je lui ouvris mon esprit et il fouilla dans mes souvenirs pour comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, je me téléportais aux côtés de mon nouveau chef et baissa le regard.

- **Tu as** **bien travaillé.** Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

En face, Warren s'envola et les autres mutants se préparèrent au combat. J'attendis que la bataille commence, je n'avais pas le choix. Lorsque les deux camps entrèrent en collision, plus personne ne faisait attention à moi, alors je m'éclipsais.

Je me téléportais jusqu'à la base et délivrais chacun des prisonniers. Je fouillais tout le bâtiment et parvins à nous enlever ces colliers. J'étais enfin libre. Je me téléportais avec tous les prisonniers sur le champ de bataille et vis avec horreur que Magnéto était en train de gagner.

Je me téléportais devant lui au moment où il allait poignarder Scott et me pris le coup à sa place. Surpris, mon chef se recula et cria :

- **Que fais-tu ?!** **Tu sais** **ce qu'il se passera si tu** **te rebelles** **!**

 **\- Je ne te crains plus, je nous ai libéré les prisonniers et** **moi !** Rétorquais-je.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais exténué. J'avais téléporté trop de personnes sur de trop grandes distances et ma blessure n'arrangeait rien. Mon sang s'échappait de mon corps alors que je sentais Scott se redresser derrière moi.

 **\- Je savais** **que** **tu n'étais** **pas méchant.** Dit-il en se plaçant à côté de moi.

Magnéto remarqua la trace rouge laissé par le collier autour de mon cou et jura.

- **Rattrapez** **les** **prisonniers !** Cria-t-il.

Ses sbires se précipitèrent sur eux mais les mutants les en empêchèrent en engageant de nouveau le combat.

 **\- Je ne te** **pensais pas** **si courageux.** Fit Magnéto en s'avançant énervé.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un éclair argenté nous passa sous le nez et l'envoya à terre avant de l'enchaîner. Le professeur prit possession de tous les esprits des ennemis pendant que les autres les enchaînaient.

Le combat était fini et j'attendais mon tour. J'attendais le moment où l'on me remettra des chaînes. Mais tous les mutants s'activaient à ramener les prisonniers dans les cachots du manoir alors que les libérés étaient emmenés à l'infirmerie.

Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de moi alors que je sentais des vertiges me prendre. Je pris lentement la direction du grand portail, incapable de me téléporter à nouveau, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je perdis l'équilibre. Je trébuchais et me rattrapais comme je peux pour tenter de fuir. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'Ororo qui reprenait lentement connaissance, Scott, le professeur, Logan et Warren.

Ils me suivaient je le sentais et pouvaient me rattraper s'ils le souhaitent. Mais personne ne le fit. J'entendis des battements d'ailes et Warren se posa devant moi. Ma vue se troubla alors que je tombais à genoux.

Il se précipita vers moi, m'appelant.

 **\- Kurt, ça** **va ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- **Au moins... je mourrai** **dans** **les** **bras d'un** **ange...** Murmurais-je en crachant du sang.

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'interdis de mourir** **tant que l'on ne se sera pas** **expliqué !**

Je rigolais pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, depuis que Magnéto m'avait embrigadé de force.

- **Vous** **avez... pris** **l'antidote** **?** Demandais-je faiblement.

- **Oui, après que Hank ai fait** **des tests.** Répondit Ororo.

Je fermais les yeux, épuisé et perdis conscience peu à peu.

- **Kurt, t'endors** **pas** **! Reste avec** **moi !** Fit la voix inquiète de Warren.

 **\- Je ne... dors pas...**

 **\- Tant mieux, restes** **éveillé !**

Je me sentis soulevé de terre et porté, même si j'ignore où. Je perdis connaissance au moment où Warren me posait sur ce qui devait être un lit, me noyant dans les ténèbres. Je fus réveillé par un cauchemar de mon enfance, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je me relèvais d'un coup, sentant quelque chose tenir ma main. Je sentis quelque chose sur mon visage et paniqua immédiatement. J'arrachais le masque à oxygène posé sur moi, me défit de l'emprise sur ma main et sauta du lit.

Une violente douleur me prit le ventre et je tombais, m'étalant de tout mon long. Sûrement attiré par le bruit, Logan et Hank entrèrent dans la pièce en demandant ce qu'il se passait. J'entendis une voix derrière moi et me retournais pour voir Warren à moitié endormi.

 **\- Je** **ne sais** **pas, il s'est réveillé d'un coup** **et est tombé...** expliqua-t-il.

Je me relevais, comprenant que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Warren m'approcha lentement mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me reculer, craignant un coup.

 **\- Kurt, je ne vais pas te** **faire de mal...** dit-il blessé.

- **C'est ce qu'ils** **m'ont dit là-bas... avant** **de me** **battre...** Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- **Kurt, je ne suis** **pas comme eux, tu le** **sais.**

Je levais le regard vers lui et me laissais tomber à genoux au sol, alors qu'il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je fondais en larmes sans bouger, alors qu'il me caressait doucement le dos. Il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et m'y déposa délicatement.

Mes larmes passées, il me lâcha et laissa Hank vérifier mon état. Je m'entendais bien avec lui par nos apparences effrayantes qui ne reflétaient en rien notre intérieur.

- **Content** **que tu sois de** **retour ! Nos duels** **m'avaient** **manqué !** dit Logan en sortant.

Je le remerciais et Hank sortit bientôt à son tour, nous laissant seuls avec Warren. Il s'assit sur le tabouret où il dormait quelques minutes auparavant et revint me prendre la main.

- **Kurt, explique-moi,** **s'il-te-plaît. Tu m'avais dit** **que tu** **ne m'abandonnerai** **pas..**. commença-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Je sais, je suis désolé...**

Je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer quand la porte s'ouvris à nouveau sur toute l'équipe.

\- **Kurt, explique-nous s'il-te-plaît**. Demanda directement le professeur.

- **Vous avez vu dans ma tête.**

 **\- Mais pas les autres.**

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de commencer. Je leur expliquais, pourquoi ce jour, au laboratoire, j'étais parti. Pourquoi je me suis battu tant de temps contre eux. Pourquoi hier, je me suis pris le coup à la place de Scott qui me remercia encore une fois.

Une fois fini, mon discours me semblait peu héroïque.

- **T'as assuré, gamin** **! T'es un bien** **meilleur** **héros** **que** **nous !** Fit Logan.

- **Tu as été très** **courageux, merci, Kurt.** Ajouta Ororo.

 **\- Désolé** **de t'avoir frappé...**

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'avais pas** **le choix. Et puis tu aurais pu me tuer mais tu ne l'as** **pas fait.**

Je sentis les larmes me monter à nouveaux aux yeux alors que les adultes sortaient de la salle. Warren attendit qu'ils aient tous disparu pour se jeter sur mes lèvres. Je lui répondis immédiatement alors que mes larmes se joignaient au baiser.

- **Je** **t'aime, tu le** **sais ?** Dit alors Warren.

- **Je le sais mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.**

 **\- Et bien c'est** **fait, maintenant**. Dit-il en capturant à nouveau mes lèvres.

- **Warren..** **Moi aussi... je t'aime.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je finis de guérir dans ma chambre, loin du regard des autres. Je me téléportais sur le toit chaque soir pour retrouver Logan et discuter simplement avec lui. Le reste du temps, je le passais avec Warren lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours.

Un soir, je m'étais couché sur le dos, sur mon lit, un livre au-dessus de ma tête que je lisais avec attention. J'entendis mon petit-ami entrer et il pris place à côté de moi. Il soupira épuisé, alors que je tendis mon bras libre. Il vint se blottir contre moi, la tête dans mon cou, les yeux fermés.

Je le sentis s'endormir presque instantanément alors que je continuais tranquillement ma lecture. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'enroulais ma queue autour de son dos et posa mon livre pour le serrer plus encore contre moi et m'endormis à mon tour.

J'avais trouvé ma place ici et au fil du temps, Warren était parvenu à me sortir de ma chambre. Je pensais que tous allaient me rejeter pour ce que j'avais fait mais les élèves ne m'accueillaient plus avec peur mais avec curiosité. Ils voulaient tous savoir sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ne voulais pas en parler.

Ils me laissèrent alors tranquille et ne me cherchèrent plus. Warren n'avait plus besoin de jouer les gardes du corps mais il restait constamment à mes côtés, nous ne nous quittions plus.

Je l'aime vraiment et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Je suis enfin heureux.


End file.
